Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, individual computing devices within a data center may be configured to provide specific functionality according to the requirements of the data center. For example, various computing devices may be associated with different operating systems or operating system configurations to enable a computing device to provide different desired functionalities, or to provide similar functionalities more efficiently. These operating systems or operating system configurations are often contained within a device image, which a computing device may process in order implement the desired software configuration. This implementation of a desired software configuration is generally referred to as provisioning.